


Logolepsy: A Tododeku AU

by DemureClaire



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: AU, Gay, M/M, No Smut, Shy, Words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemureClaire/pseuds/DemureClaire
Summary: Todoroki is a shy, silent boy with his head always in a book, because of this, he has logolepsy (an obsession with words). When curious Deku starts to get him to talk, Todoroki’s legolepsy helps him express his true feelings for the green haired boy!





	1. Let Me Explain (Character List)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, it's the author Claire! I have decided to write a Tododeku story! I haven't written in quite a while so I apologize if this sucks (it probably will). But basically this is an AU where there's no quirks or special abilities or hero's, it's just a "normal" high school. I don't know how I got inspiration for this but basically Todoroki has logolepsy (or an obsession with words) so every chapter will be dedicated to one of his many unique, unusual words (think like a word of the day kinda thing). It probably doesn't make much sense, but hopefully it will as the story progresses! I have created a character list that describes the different attributes of the characters, I will be adding to it as more characters are introduced! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy! ^•^

Characters:  
Deku: a content, quirky, awkward, the king of puns, and adorable dreamer that constantly doodles and gets distracted, hes also a queer dear! Chews on his pencil in class and always gets caught staring at someone because he's daydreaming. He's extremely pure!  
Todoroki/Shoto: an observant, quiet, shy, admirer and intellect with his face always in a book. Also kinda gay... well pretty gay... just gay. He also has an odd obsession with words. Very anxious and when in public he watches and observes people, hopes to be a psychiatrist.  
Kaachan: a "misunderstood" delinquent that can't get his act straight (or anything straight for that matter). Pretty much just a jackass, but he does have his soft moments, they're pretty rare though. He does know how to throw a good punch.  
Momo (creation quirk): Shoto's best friend. Emo, kinda badass, LESBIAN, pretty much the total opposite of him, will f*ck up a bitch. Very protective over her girlfriend and Shoto, though tries to act as if she doesn't care.  
Denki (electric): Kinda just... there, can be stupid but also give weird wise advice out of the blue, in Kaachan's group and straight... nobody knows why. Think of the hyenas from the Lion King, he's Ed.  
Eijiro (red hair): Kaachan's best friend, his right hand man, helps him keep a level head, rumor has it that they're boyfriends. Always encouraging, hes actually pretty nice, he has an amazing singing voice, believe it or not!  
Kyoka: She's Momo's girlfriend, the ultimate punk, and pretty chill, she's someone everyone can get along with. She constantly has earbuds in her ears and they're blasting heavy metal! Secretly writes poetry and has quite an aesthetically pleasing Tumblr account.  
Tenya/Iida: Part Of Deku's group, the logical friend, also the mom friend, also asexual, he is also the president of the school's book club (which Todoroki attends... obviously), always down for a game of Pokémon.  
Uraraka: THE DRAMA QUEEN! Which means she always stars in the school plays and musicals. Deku's best friend, really dorky and weird in a good way, pansexual, always has sleepovers with Deku every Friday night.  
.


	2. Illecebrous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the first chapter, lovelies!! I hope you enjoy! ^•^

Illecebrous: (adj.) alluring, attractive, enticing 

Those eyes. Those piercing, bright green eyes. Those eyes can kill, I hope you know. What are you day dreaming today, Deku? You're smiling, but not a toothy grin, like a subtle, shy grin. You don't wear many of those, but you should, they're full of sugar, and they fit you beautifully. Oh, you stopped day dreaming. Now you're staring at the front, at the board. I glance at it, it's just an algebra problem. Back to my- oh, theres your eyes again, you looked back at me, you give me a slight wave, I softly nod and give off the hint of a smile as a reply, I probably don't look as cool as I think I do. You look back at the board, swinging your legs under your chair contently, slightly bobbing your head to whatever rhythm you've made up. There's a tap on my shoulder. I roll my eyes instinctively, already knowing what Momo is going to say. I shift her way, she leans her lips to my ear and whispers "Stop staring, you're acting like a f*cking Yandere", I roll my eyes again, "And don't say he doesn't notice, because everyone back here just saw you get caught.". She sits back in her seat, I turn red and burry my face into my folded arms. I zone out from embarrassment. Ow! Who the hell just flicked me- oh. Momo, what a surprise. I roll my eyes again. "One of these days, you're going to roll your eyes and they're gonna get stuck like that", and guess what my response to that was, rolling my eyes and pushing past her.

School is officially over, you know what that means! PARTY TIME! I smile to myself, almost releasing a laugh into the air, I would've looked psychotic though, lightly laughing to my joke audibly like that. I shrug at my own conversation in my head and softly jog to the park. It's cherry blossom season, so it's pleasant to go and read there. I find my usual bench, in front of a lake, right underneath a full blossom tree, it looks just like scene from an anime, the ground and bench being entirely covered in light pink flowers. I sit down, crossing my legs beneath me, then pulling out my book and began reading where I left off. After getting through two more chapters I hear footsteps padding against the ground, stopping in front of me. I sigh and look up with a clearly annoyed face to find you looking down at me, smiling so wide your eyes are squinting. I jump and fumble to close my book, awkwardly situating myself to appear casual, I assume by your giggle that I didn't succeed. "I have my own book t read, may I join you Shoto?", you asked giddy, I swallow, probably harder than I should've, than vigorously nod. You plop down next to me, immediately diving into you're book, I glance over at you, and let me tel you, Deku, you are by far the most illecebrous thing I have ever encountered


	3. Sphallolalia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sphallolalia. Noun. (uncountable) Flirtatious talk that leads nowhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the second chapter! I hope you’re liking it so far! ^•^

Shoto’s P.O.V

I blush from embarrassment when I realized I’ve been staring at you. I go back to reading. I hear a slight gasp and furrow my eyebrows while looking at you again, you’ve got a shocked look on your face. You must really be into that book, god it’s adorable. I go back to reading, occasionally hearing soft reactions that escape your mouth. 

The sun is setting, I shut my book and start to pack up, you break out of your trance and start to do the same. “Do you wanna walk home together?”, you ask in an oddly breathy tone, I nod, you smile and start leading the way. Once we made it out of the park, you decide to strike up conversation, “So, Todoroki, we don’t talk much.”, I nod, though the look on my face shows that I’m obviously confused. “Why don’t we get to know each other? Think of it like a friend date, it’ll be fun!”, I smile and you continue, “So, I’m going to start. Hello, my name is Izuku Mydoria, though everyone calls me Deku, and my favorite color is green.”, you look up at me with the biggest smile. “So we’re actually going to introduce ourselves like we’re strangers?”, I ask. Oh shit, I talked. You dramatically gasp. “OH MY GOD YOU ACTUALLY TALK?!”, then you start bursting out laughing, I join in too. You clear your throat, “But to answer your question, yes, because we’ve never formally gotten to know each other! I mean, this is the first time you’ve ever spoken to me”. I nod. “Well to be fair, I’m not a man of many words, and most of my words are me cursing at Momo but ya know.”, you giggle, “Your voice suits you very well, I’m happy to finally hear it. Though, you still haven’t introduced yourself.”. I blush at your compliment, then I playfully roll my eyes and comply, “Ok ok, hello Izuku, it’s lovely to meet you, I’m Shoto Todoroki, I do not have a nickname, and my favorite color is white.”, “White isn’t a color.” you reply, “Yes it is.”. You stopped dead in your tracks, turned to me and said “NO ITS NOT, ITS CALLED THE COLOR THEORY, BITCH!”, I looked stunned at you, “I’m sorry, did the pure cinnamon roll Deku actually just curse?”, “You’re the only one to hear it therefore, you can’t prove it ever happened.”. I smirk, “Kinda like how you can’t prove that white isn’t a color because of the color theory, theories are merely ideas with subtle and coincidental truths, Deku.”, you look at me with wide eyes. “Why don’t you talk more?”, I shrug, “I have terrible anxiety, I can mess up too much.”, “You’re not living if you don’t make mistakes, Todo.”. I give you a weird look, “Todo?”, “Yeah! Todo! You don’t have a nickname so I’m giving you one! Though this is exclusively for me to call you. Would you like a different one?”, I shake my head. “Nah, Todo is fine. And I wouldn’t want anyone else calling me that, it only sounds nice coming out of your mouth.”, my eyes widen at what I just said, you smile at me, wider than before, though I didn’t think that was possible. “Good! Now this is my house, would you like to come in?”, I smile and shake my head, “No, my mom is taking me out to dinner tonight, I’m sorry, how about next time. If you want to hang out again I totally understand if you do-“, you hug me and stand on the tip of your toes to ruffle my hair, “Of course I do! See you at school tomorrow, Todo!”, then you wave and go into your house. I smile so wide and scream on the inside with joy. Then I look up, where the hell am I?! I followed you not even paying attention to where I was going. F*ck. I pull out my phone and sigh, Google maps, save me. I look up and think for a minute. I really hope that wasn’t just sphallolalia, because I really want it to go somewhere.


	4. Filipendulous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filipendulous: (adj.) hanging by a thread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think of this story so far!!! ^•^

Shoto’s P.O.V

I finally arrive home, extremely past my curfew. I walk in the door and begin to take off my shoes when I hear a furious grunt. Oh great, Dad’s home. “SHOTO! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!”, before I could even think of an answer I was pushed down onto the ground. I hit my head on the floor and started to feel light headed. I suddenly feel sharp pains in my stomach, I look up to see my fathers leg kicking me like a horse. I groan internally, knowing what would happen if I made it audible. He lifted me up by the collar and slammed me against the wall, the slapped me directly on my scar. He dropped me and left. I just laid there, I had no motive to move. My sister walked in the room, made eye contact with me, the walked out. I regret not staying with Deku. I regret lying to him. I haven’t seen my mother in over 7 years and my dumbass said we were going to have dinner out tonight. I softly whimper from regret and pain. My eyelids start to get heavy, I close then, than let myself fall into the sweet release of sleep. 

~ *in Spongebob voice over voice* a few hours later~

Ugh what the f*ck it that feeling on my foot. I shake it, then I hear a meow. Oh it’s my cat, I smile at the gray, fluffy cat at my feet. I yawn and glance at the time. OH SH*T IM GOING TO BE LATE! I jump out of my bed while peeling off my clothes, throwing them carelessly on the floor. I scurry to my dresser and throw on my pants and sloppily buttoning my shirt, I can fix it later. I throw on my blazer and drape my toe around my neck, I can fix that later too. I go to the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. Damn. I look like the devil beat the sh*t out of me, which is accurate. I throw water at my face and brush my teeth, slipping on my shoes and slinging my backpack on, I run out the door without a word. I run to school, not even caring if I look presentable. As I enter the school, the bell rings. F*CK ME GENTLY WITH A CHAINSAW! I run to class, and I bust into the door, with everyone staring at me. Just to let you know, this is the biggest fear of anyone with anxiety or social anxiety. “What the hell happened to you?”, asked the blonde asshole. I flip him off, not even thinking about the teacher. I slump into my chair, looking at Momo giggling like a fan girl. I give her a questioning look, she leans forward, “Everyone is staring at your crotch. Your fly is down.”, I immediately turn red and burry my head in my arms just like yesterday. I look up to meet Deku’s eyes. Oh damn, I don’t even look decent, he quickly looks away and I groan on the inside. 

The bell rings, making me jolt up out of my chair. The week is over with. I do a silent sigh of relief. I get up and lift my backpack onto my shoulders, internally groaning at how sore they are from last night. I slouch my way out of school, walking towards the cafe I go to every Friday. “TODO!”, I hear your voice yell. I turn around to see you running towards me, when you reach me you’re completely out of breath. I pull you to a near by bench and sit down expecting you to sit next to me, you did not. You started pacing, looking extremely flustered and nervous. I leaned back on the bench and just watched you pace back and forth, smiling slightly to myself about the good view I was getting of you. You stopped pacing and you started fumbling with your thumbs and looking down at your red shoes. “S-so uh, every Friday night, Uraraka and I have a sleepover at each other’s houses.”, I look slightly confused and you continued now staring directly at me. “Anyway, she is going to see her grandmother this weekend so she can’t stay the night with me.”, I nod... still looking confused as to why he was telling me this. “So uh. Well, er, um my mom, she’s kinda expecting Uraraka to be there... and I kinda don’t want to be alone tonight. I guess what I’m trying to say is that I’d like to get to know you better so would you please stay the night at my house?”. You bit your lip nervously, as if you were preparing yourself for rejection. I didn’t want another night like last night. I smiled at you and nodded, “R-really? Because you don’t have to if you don’t want to please don’t feel pressured to-“, I interrupted you with a hug, you hugged back with a little tighter of a squeeze. We pulled out our phones and traded numbers. “You know where I live, come over whenever you’d like!”, and with that you went in the other direction, it looked like you had a little skip in your step. Adorable. I decided to skip the cafe and I sprinted straight home and started packing. I quickly scribbled a note onto a pice of paper that said “Staying with a friend, gotta work on a project. -Shoto” and left on the table. I quickly left before having any contact with my family and made my way to your house. I have to admit, I smiled quite a lot on my way over, I was trying to picture how everything would go, what we would do and what we would talk about. It kinda made warm on the inside. I made it to your doorstep and whispered so softly, I could barely hear it, “Thank you, Deku. Because of you, I’m no longer filipendulous.


	5. Cingulomania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s part 1 on Shoto and Deku’s adorable sleepover! ^•^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOO WHAT IS UP MY DUDES! HAPPY TUESDAY TO ALL! ENDLESS ITS ANY OTHER DAY FOR YOU, THEN HAPPY THAT DAY TO YOU! I HOPE YOU ENJOY TODAYS CHAPTER AND BEFORE YOU ASK, NO I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA WHY I AM TYPING IN ALL CAPS, IM JUST OVERLY HAPPY! OK OK IM SORRY, HERE IS THE SLEEPOVER CHAPTER THAT NOBODY REALLY WANTED! ENJOY!  
> -Claire ^•^

Cingulomania: A strong desire to hold someone in your arms. 

Shoto’s P.O.V. 

I took a deep breath and knocked on your door. I heard hurried footsteps and the door unlock, I was greeted by a woman that you resembled, she was smiling wide, so I smiled back. “Hi! I’m Inko, Izuku’s mother! You must be Shoto, Izuku has been telling me a lot about you!”, then I heard a groan from behind her. “MOOOOOM”, you yelled, I smiled while your mother giggled, “It is lovely to meet you, Inko!”, you have me a puzzled look. You made a popping sound with your mouth, “Alrighty then, Mom, if you’d excuse us, I’m going to show Shoto to my room.”, then you started pulling my arm to guide me to your room. “Ok, I’m going to call you boys to dinner soon, so don’t have too much fun!”, I caught her glance and she winked, I smirked as a response. You finally tugged on my arm one last time, extra hard and I turned to see your room. It was filled with pictures of you and your family, and posters from video games and movies. It was really adorable to say the least. You shut your door, “What the hell was that?”, you said in a stern voice, “What do you mean?”, I replied casually with a smirk on my face. “You talked to my mother!”, I took a pause, “And what’s wrong with that?”, “YOU DONT TALK TO ANYONE!”. I thought for a minute, then playfully replied, “Well, Izuku, I wasn’t going to be rude and your mother is quite charming. I like her because of how much she reminds me of you.”, you rolled your eyes and dramatically fell onto your bed, “UGHHHHHH WHATEVER”. I laughed, then you joined in. “Also. Please don’t call me Izuku.”, you said, “Ok ok, so. Why did you invite me here?”, you gave me a puzzled look, “Because I wanted to get to know you better.”, I shrugged. Then we sat in silence.

“BOYS! DINNER!”, your mom screeched, we both giggle at how loud she was, for a woman so tiny, she can scream! We both got up and I let you lead me down the hall, the smell of fresh rice and beef filling my nose, it was really pleasant. We sat down and you dove right into eating, I sat there reluctantly. “Oh, Shoto, please help yourself sweetie!”, your mom said warmly, you vigorously nodded your head, your mouth was full, you looked like an adorable chipmunk. I slowly started to eat, I didn’t want to look like a pig. When we were all done, I offered to help with the dishes, you tried to drag me out but this time I yanked my arm back. “Oh, sweetie, you don’t have to do that! I got it!”, your mom is too generous, “No no, it’s the least I could do for you so warmly inviting me into your home!” I replied, your mom through her hands up in defeat, the glanced and smirked at you. You shook your head as a response the glanced at me, I caught your glance, you hid your face in your hands out of embarrassment, I started humming out of pleasure. As soon as I was finished washing and drying the dishes, you dragged me (once again) to your room. “So, do you wanna watch an anime or something?” you asked, rolling back and forth on your heals. I smiled and plopped down on your bed, “Only if we can watch Yuri! On Ice.”, you instantly looked me dead in the eye, “Y-you like that show, too?”, I looked at you puzzled, “Hell yeah, it’s gay af. And there’s something about ice that calms me, I oddly hate fire.”, you blushed and put on the first episode. The 7th episode came on and Viktor kissed Yuri, you blushed and hid your face in your hands again, I paused the show. “Hey, Deku, is everything ok?”, you looked at me dead in the eye, but there was something different about it, it wasn’t warm and happy like the other times, “Uh, Shoto?”, I nod to tell you to continue, “Are you, uh, are you gay?”, I nod again. Your face instantly changed into pure happiness and you tackled me into a hug, “ME TOO!”, you exclaimed giddily, I giggled, “Well, at least I can make gay jokes openly now.”, you have me a playful glance then yawned. “Tired already, we haven’t even gotten to episode 10!”, you layer your head down, I sighed and turned off the T.V., “Hey, Deku? Where do I sleep?”, you laugh and patted right next to you, “Right here!”, I nodded and laced down next to you. Our faces were inches apart, I’m glad it was dark because I don’t think my face has ever been so red. You were fast asleep, and you slowly snuggled into my chest, which I was happy about, I wrapped my arms around your waist. And now I can happily say that my cingulomania is cured, because I finally have you wrapped tightly in my arms.


	6. Basorexia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s part 2 of Shoto and Deku’s sleepover! ^•^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO HERE IS MY SECOND UPDATE FOR THE DAY, AGAIN IDK WHY IM TYPING IN ALL CAPS, I JUST AM! THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY SHORT BUT REALLY CUTE AND KINDA CHEESY BUT OH WELL! OK ANYWAY ENJOY THE CHAPTER!! -Claire ^•^

Basorexia: The overwhelming desire to kiss (OH YEAH GET READY B*TCHES -Claire ^•^)

Shoto’s P.O.V. 

I slowly wake up not opening my eyes, feeling oddly cold. Memories from last night flood into my brain and I quickly open my eyes to find that you aren’t there. I pout to myself. I stretch and the smell of pork fills my nose now, your mom must love to cook. I hear footsteps running towards your room so I instantly lay down and pretty to be asleep, you plop yourself next to me and start playing with my hair. Damn, I love that feeling a little too much. You lean down and whisper in my ear, “Todo! It’s breakfast time.”, again, I loved the feeling of you so close to me a little too much. I slowly get up, clearly not happy about it, and you giggle, “Well someone isn’t a morning person, huh?”, I shake my head and rub my eyes. You (once again) drag me to the kitchen and make me sit in a chair where I am greeted with a feast of food! I look at you, “There’s only 3 of us?! How are supposed to eat all of this?”, you smile, “Actually 2, Mom had to go to work, so before she left she made us some food to hold us over till lunch!”, I smile, “I think this could hold us over till next Saturday morning. And she didn’t have to do that, I could’ve made us something.”, you smiled even wider and shook your head, snuggling it into my shoulder. You’re very cuddly and kinda clingy, but I’m not complaining. We ate in silence. Suddenly, you gasped, I looked at you in surprise, “TODO! WE DIDNT FINISH THE SEASON OF YURI!”, I nodded, “WELL LETS GO WATCH IT!”, you yelled excitedly and dragged me to your room. “What’s up with you and dragging me everywhere?”, you smiled, “It’s not my fault you don’t move fast enough!”, then you kissed the tip of my nose and hurried to turn on the T.V. You kissed my f*cking nose. Now I can die happy. 

We finished the season and I checked the time. It was already 5:00?! I hurried to get changed into my clothes, not even caring about being naked in front of you. “What’s wrong, Todo?”, “I’m late for practice with my dad. I’m sorry, Deku, I really enjoyed our time together, like a lot. We should do this again sometime. Anyway I really gotta go.”, I smiled and collected my things then hurried to the door to put on my shoes. You ran after me, “Todo, uh wait. I made you this, this morning, I have one exactly like it.”, you showed me your wrist and handed me a braided rainbow bracelet. I smiled wide and put it on. “I’ll never take it off. Oh jeez, sorry if that sounds creepy!”, you giggled then ushered me out the door. You looked up at me, and in that moment, I gave into my basorexia and kissed you, then I immediately waved and ran out of your drive way then all the way to my house without ever looking back.


End file.
